


Don’t Fidget

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison and Laura play a little</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Fidget

Title: Don’t Fidget  
Author: Leia/Camshaft22  
Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
Rating: NC-17  
Notes: I don't own anything, not even my car. PWP  
Pairing: Alison Porter/Laura Cadman  
Word count: 682

 

  
“What do you want me to do?” Laura asked as she entered Alison’s lab.

“Wait until I’m off-shift for one,” Alison told her with a grin. “Or you could go back to my place. I had a few ideas of what we could possibly do…”

Laura grinned. “Ohhh. No wonder you called me,” she said knowingly.

“I didn’t actually say come here. I just asked about getting together tonight.”

Laura rolled her eyes. “Same difference,” she said with a shrug.

“Thanks though. I appreciate you coming for me,” Alison told her. “I just wish you would listen a little better.”

“You’re welcome. Sorry not being patient or listening.”

“It’s ok, Laura. I know how you are. Head back and I’ll make sure you enjoy yourself tonight.”

Laura smiled and departed. Alison sat back and grinned, adjusting her plans just slightly.

***  
After Alison finished up work, she walked around the city, making Laura wait just a little longer. It was a mix of punishment and making her girl want it just a little more. She walked into her quarters, finding Laura kneeling, naked, and right by the door in her spot.

“Good pet,” Alison remarked, sealing her door and taking off her jacket and hanging it by the door.

“How was my Mistress’ day?” Laura asked as Alison got the collar out from the box on the side table and fastened it around her neck.

“Not bad. I borrowed a movie. I thought I’d watch it tonight,” Alison told her. “Maybe play with you. Sound good?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Laura said, nuzzling against Alison’s leg.

Alison petted her head. “Go to the chair,” she ordered, going into her bedroom area. While she was in the room, she grabbed some rope, a ballgag, and the vibrator, undressing herself and getting into something more comfortable. She found Laura sitting, fidgeting slightly and smiled. “What did I say about fidgeting?”

“That good girls don’t move,” Laura repeated dutifully.

“So that must mean you’re a naughty girl,” Alison told her.

“No, Mistress,” Laura said quickly as Alison raised an eyebrow. Laura lowered her head, knowing she was caught. “Yes, Mistress, I am a naughty girl.”

“You are,” Alison agreed as she pinched Laura’s nipple, rolling it between her fingers. “Good thing I like you naughty. But you must be punished.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Laura told her, sounding petulant.

Alison used the rope to bind Laura tightly, making her immobile with her legs spread wide. She put the gag against Laura’s plump lips, shoving it into her mouth and fastening it. Alison kissed her cheek, slipping the vibrator dildo into her vagina. She turned it on and left Laura sitting, on display. “You’re so pretty like this, pet. I wish I could show you off to all our friends. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

Laura moaned as Alison set up the movie on her laptop and let it play, getting comfortable behind Laura as they started to watch the movie together. Alison played with Laura’s breasts, enjoying winding up her girl. She kissed Laura’s neck.

“Don’t come. The movie isn’t over yet, pet.”

Laura huffed and leaned her head back, whining.

“You’re such a baby,” Alison told her, playing with her breasts as she squeezed them, pulling at her nipples. “But you’re mine, aren’t you?”

Laura nodded and grunted as Alison shoved the vibrator deeper into Laura’s vagina making her yelp, muffled, into the gag. As the credits started to roll, Alison sucked on her neck. “Come, babygirl,” Alison whispered against her skin.

Laura gasped and came, shaking in Alison’s arms. She shivered and leaned her head back against Alison’s shoulder as she panted.

“That’s my good girl,” Alison praised and held her as she turned off the vibrator. “I think I’ll leave you like this for a little while. Teach you to stay still.”

Laura whined and grunted while Alison pushed her back up and laughed, going into the other room.

Fin

 

  



End file.
